


Fall on Your Knees

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty Spander fluff. Spike sings O Holy Night but Xander hears the words in a whole different light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall on Your Knees

“Fall on your knees,  
O hear the angel voices!” 

Spike stopped singing and turned to look at where an unexpected “urk” had come from the kitchen. Xander stood there, holding his drink so tightly that his knuckles had whitened. 

“Gonna have eggnog all over the floor if your not careful, pet.” 

Xander blinked a few times in response. 

“What? Don't like Christmas carols?” Spike asked. 

Xander carefully put his glass down before replying. “I've been around you too long.” 

“Can't be around me too long,” Spike said with a smirk. 

Xander looked dazed, almost entranced, as he crossed the room. Matching words to deed, he knelt before Spike saying, “Fall on your knees.” 

Spike grinned at the devotion in Xander's eyes. Reaching out, he brushed his fingers through dark hair. “Come on, then. Adore me.”


End file.
